One-shot lemon WoW
by Rowney
Summary: One shot between reader and Alexstrasza, nothing too Graphic. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear people, I'm back! This is another one of my lemons, this time I will do one set in WoW, one-shot. Nothing to graphic ;) Between reader and Alexstrasza. I do ask you to excuse any spelling or grammatical errors. Please do enjoy, R&R. Btw, a bit OOC, so bare with me! M warning!

You didn't know why you where here, well actually you did, Kadghar had sent you here on a small but simple mission, give a letter to Alexstrasza directly to make sure no eyes that shouldn't see it saw it. Your feet echoed against the stone, making a thudding sound as you traveled down the halls of Wyrmrest Spire. The queen was in her chamber and you had no choice then to walk in, give her the message from Kadghar, then you could once again travel home too your own place, you could kill for some good food, some wine and a nice bed too sleep in aka your own.

You came to a stop and knocked the door with your knuckles and a familiar voice told you to enter. Without hesitation you opened the door and entered, not really knowing what to expect, but hardly what you found. The room was poorly decorated, or more like, it only had what you needed to survive. A queen size bed where in the opposite end of the room, a small pool with clear water in front of it, a bookshelf and a dresser was all in the room. As the queen of dragons you would have expected more, yet you were not surprised, more kindly remained how Alexstrasza was.

''I bring news from Kadghar'' you simply said with a small bow, reaching inside your pocket and giving Alextrasza the letter. She walked forward, her hips swaying in every step, same cloth as usual, cloth barely covering her body. She slowly took the letter and smiled softly at you.

''You must be tired, please, do seat yourself''

You looked around and gave out a sigh when you realized the bed was the only option unless you felt like swimming with armor on. You seated yourself on the bed, slowly stretching out your aching muscles, hoping that you soon could be back at home so you could remove your armor. You where looking between half-closed eyes when you felt someone hug you from behind. You whipped your head around just in time to see Alexstrasza releasing you and her golden eyes, burning with an ancient flame, where stained with tears. You were surprised until you saw the smile, more like wolf-grin, spread across her beautiful face, all her body showing the happiness she felt, and it didn't take a genius to understand that Kadghar had wrote about your heroic deed.

''How can I ever repay you?'' she said with tears still threatening to spill. You didn't know what made you do it, maybe the fact that she was beautiful or the fact that you always had a feelings for her or the fact that you probably lost you mind. Slowly you reached forward and pressed your lips against her. They where soft and tasted of fire, and a taste you couldn't describe. It took you three long seconds of sweet kiss to realize what you had done and you pulled back like she had burnt you.

''I'm so sorry, I shouldn't had..'' you started just to be interrupted by those soft lips once more, the taste were like a toxic, the more you got the more you wanted. Your tongue left your mouth, licking her under-lip that she more then happily opened up for you, eager to deepen the kiss. You slowly crawled over her perfect body, your tongue battling hers for dominance as your fingers traveled around her body. Slowly but oh so skillfully you removed her armor, striping her of it(not because it was much) and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes were burning with a new intense fire, something raw and full of passion, challenging(and you had never stepped down form a challenge before). Her waist length ruby locks where nestled around her horns and face.

You slowly went down, letting your fingers travel down, past her navel and down to her soft pubic hair while your mouth traveled to her big, perfect sized, round breast. Your tongue flickered it while your hand where gently tugging at her hair before slowly you started fingering Alexstrasza's clitoris making her moan in pleasure. You teased her some more, your trousers getting real painful as your excitement where taking over, and you slowly stripped of your armor. Another pile on the floor. Once naked you went down this time and you nibbled at her thigh, then her pubic hair before your tongue started caring for her clitoris. You were licking her up and down, earning you a lot of moaning and trashing in the bed from pure delight before you slowly inserted a finger making her scream out in pleasure. The taste of her were a pure bliss, not even the sweetest nectar could compare, and you couldn't get enough of her taste, yet you moved your tongue once more to her breast, sucking on her left nipple. You captured that scream with your mouth as you inserted two more fingers and started to pump in and out of her. You could see every muscle in her body stiffen before her nails where moving over your body, holding you to her as she climaxed, making her scream out your name. Her breathing was faster and you slowly released her mouth so she could calm down a big, coming down from the high heavens.

She once more surprised you as she quickly made you turn around, you in the bottom and she on top, moving her hand over your chest. Alexstrasza slowly went down on you, letting her tongue go from the base all the way up and then down again, slowly teasing you. Slowly she took your head in to her mouth, sucking on as her hand where moving up and down, making it your turn to moan. She expertly licked and sucked you, taking all of your length in to her mouth and deep throating, making sure to caress your balls with one hand while the other where teasing your nipple. She released you with a soft 'plop' and positioned herself over you. Slowly she sat down, taking your length in to her, penetrated to the core. She slowly started to move her hips around, bouncing up and down. Slowly you could feel your endurance slip away at her fast bouncing, and as she came, screaming her name, you came with a more animalistic sound, screaming out her name. She rolled off you and you smiled a soft smile.

''Well I should get going, it's getting late'' I mumbled and stared to sit up.

''I'm not done thanking you yet'' Alexstrasza said the fire still burning in her eyes. Well this was going to be a long night with a lot of passion...


	2. Chapter 2

(Since ppl have asked, here is a smaller sequel)

Well this was going to be a long night with a lot of passion...

The fire in her eyes were burning brighter then you had ever seen the sun burn, maybe not brighter, but more intense. She slowly crawled closer to you, her eyes never leaving yours, as she bowed down and took your lenght once more in to her mouth. She licked it slowly from base to the top, and you could only feel intense pleasure. Her tounge swirled around the top, licking away all the precum, before she slowly put her legs on either side of your hips, slowly letting you enter her hot, wet center. She moans as she let all of your big member inside of her and you grab her hips and she starts to move, all you can feel is the tightness of her center, draging you further in to her. You move your hands to her breast and start playing with them as you start to move your hips aswell. Moving in and out of her, you two together creating a rythm, a clapsin sound only interupted by the moans from your mouths. You take her closer to you and kiss her, she toxic running trough you and you don't wanna let go of her, her moaning against your lips. You are moaning aswell as you feel her walls tightening around your member, even tighter then it already was. She screamed your name, shaking as she fell over your body, trying to catch her breath.

You flip her over, making her lie on the back as you insert your member, earning you a scream of pure blizz, and she half-close her eyes. You start to move your hips, the sound of bodys clapsing together can be heard as you enter and re-enter her hot, tight center. You tease her clitoris with one of your figer while the other hand hold one of her legs up. She is beautiful that way, the hair is a mess under her head, her moaning and writhling beneath you, her breast moving with every slap of bodies, every moment so beautiful. You can once more feel her muscles tightening as you feel your release is close. You slap in to her a few more time, before you feel her walls close around your member as she screams your name. She shakes again and you scream her name before collapsing over her, keeping your weight on your arms. You look in to eachothers eyes before you kiss her once more. Nothing could destory this moment, for tonight, it was only you two in the hole owrld, no heroic deeds needed to be done, no one needed saving, no fighting. Just pure blizz. You slowly rolled of her and layed on your back in the bed. She crawled with the left of her power, well, a bit of it eatleast, in yo your arm as you held her. The room smelled of you and the sex, but you didn't care, tomorrow was another day, but tonight, you knew you would have fun eatleast one more time before you had to report back to Kadghar in the morning.


End file.
